Fire
by Whitesaber
Summary: Its been four years since Hermione saw Fleur die or so she thought. Hermione/Fleur Rate M for later chapters.


The war was over. They rebuilt Hogwarts; they had classes, new professors, and a student body made up of old students and of new witches and wizards from all over the world. But she only wanted one witch, the one who had captured her heart long ago. One she had fought side by side with, one she saw die at the hands of her former husband who had gone mad. She heard their cries in the house, the fire, and the shouts in French.

Her love had pushed her out of the house yelling at her to go, to run. She didn't want to, and shouted to her that she would stay by her side, but Fleur wouldn't let her. With one first and final passion-filled kiss Fleur told her to go. To live for her, and that she would always be with her and love her. She then felt a spell hit her; it hit her so hard that she landed over 30 feet away, and saw that the house was now wrapped in a bubble. She screamed, and hit the bubble with every spell she knew, but nothing…suddenly the house began to shake and the heat began to rise and Hermione knew… knew what type of fire this was…Her love had called on her heritage and the fire consumed everything and anything in its path. She felt arms wrap around her, pulling her away. She was screaming again, asking how she could live without her, to let her try another spell, anything to get to Fleur. Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her away. The house began to collapse in on itself. And then suddenly exploded. Fleur was a hero; she took not only a werewolf but also three other death eaters with her. But all Hermione wanted as to have the woman she loved back in her arms.

It was hard pretending that she was all right, that she was over the death of the other half of her soul, but she did it. Only Gabrielle knew the truth. Could see it in her eyes, could understand, for Gabrielle also lost someone that day. The woman she looked up to as a second mother, a sister, and a friend. They mourned together; they laughed and cried together, remembering all the antics of Fleur when she was younger.

It was the anniversary of her Fleur's death. Four years of heartache four years of trying to live as Fleur had asked her to. This year she went to the room of requirement. Each year Gabrielle and Hermione had had dinner together, but this time Hermione knew that Gabrielle needed to be with Ginny. A smile graced her features for a fleeting moment. They had fallen in love with each other over two years ago. She was happy for them. They wanted to see the world, and they had decided that France would be a good place to start their travels, to see the sights that the world had to offer. She knew the girl would be in safe hands, Ginny would protect her if something were to happen. She thought of Gabrielle as a younger sister and was very protective of her.

Harry had asked Hermione why she hadn't moved on. She told him she had no idea what he was talking about, but he knew. So he asked her again and all she could do was tell him that she couldn't betray Fleur like that. Surprisingly he understood, one of the few people who did.

Running her hand over the piano she sat down, but unknown to her, she was being watched. She fingered the locket that Gabrielle had found, the one that Fleur had been going to give her for her birthday, and as she fingered it she felt tears slide down her face. She let the tears flow freely and began to play the piano, her voice flowing through the room. She poured all her heart and what was left of her soul into the song.

The shadow moved closer to her, not wanting to disturb her, but yet wanting to take away the pain she saw on this woman's face. The figure felt wetness on her face as she listened to Hermione's voice. Willing, wishing she could tell her, speak to her, but she was too apprehensive about what would happen. She had been watching for two years now, watching, following, and hoping that the right time to reveal herself to Hermione would come. The figure moved closer, she couldn't stand being this close, and yet so far away. Only an arms length away from the one she had been wanting, needing like air itself. She couldn't take it anymore; she reached out a hand touched her shoulder. "I'm here," was the faint whisper that resonated throughout the room.

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have come to this room. She knew it would pick up on what she wanted the most. She was afraid of what would happen if she turned. "No, you're just something the room thinks I need," she whispered, letting her head fall and her shoulders slump.

"Non, I'm not."

"Please don't tease me. I miss her so much." Hermione's voice was cracking with emotion

"Mon amour, I'm real."

Hermione shook her head and slammed the piano shut. "NO! You died; I saw the house fall on you, the explosion, you died. You're Fucking DEAD!" Hermione's pain poured through with each word she spoke. She shook, weeping loudly, her head down. The figure could see the tears hit the wood of the piano. Finally Hermione's voice was a mere whisper, but filled with such despair, "I beg you, don't do this to me."

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione. She had caused this wondrous woman so much pain, so much heartache. She couldn't do that anymore. Her time was now. "'ermione, please."

Hermione stood and slowly turned towards the shadowy figure. A large black cloak with an even larger hood covered the woman's body and face. "If you are Fleur why won't you let me see you?"

Fleur spoke gently to her, "'ou will not like what 'ou see."

"Let me be the judge of that." Hermione whispered. Then the room changed. They were now standing on top of one of the hills that overlooked the vineyard by Fleur's home. Hermione knew this place well for she and Gabrielle would come here often just to sit and talk about Fleur.

Slowly she reached out and pulled the hood of the cloak back. Standing in front of her was Fleur, not like she remembered, but yet so much more beautiful in her eyes. There in front of her was a woman with one golden eye and one frosty blue, her skin seemed to shimmer against the light, while her hair was still the silvery blond she remembered but with emerald steaks running through it. Her face had a small tattoo under her golden eye and a scar running over her blue one. Hermione slowly began tracing the face in front of her. Fleur tried not to flinch when Hermione traced the scar. Hermione stopped just for a moment but then continued her exploration of the figure before her. She can feel that the skin is soft, yet had a bit of a feathery down feeling. She looks the woman over, and isn't sure if its Fleur until she goes back to the blue eye. Looking deep into it she sees everything. The pain, struggle, heartache, and most importantly the love Fleur still had for her. Tears began falling anew, but these were tears of joy.

"Fleur..." Hermione falls into her waiting arms.

They held each other, Hermione's grip tightened around the woman in front of her. "I saw the house… it was burning…I couldn't get to you. Why? Why did you push me away?"

Fleur held her tightly, "I 'ad to mon amour. I could not let zem take you away from me. I knew zat eef I was gone zat Gabrielle would still 'ave 'ou. I needed 'ou to be zere for 'er. We 'ad lost mere and pere…" She began sobbing as she continued her story. "I 'ad to keep 'ou both safe. When I cast zee spell to push 'ou away I also cast a spell to keep you 'idden from ze deatheaters, but it was 'ou love that allowed me to survive all zees years. "

Hermione pulled her head from Fleur's shoulder and looked at her again. "What happened in the house?" Fleur stiffened. "Please Fleur, tell me."

Fleur looked down,caressing Hermione's cheek. "I will but not 'ere. Zis room may bring zee memories to life and I do not what 'ou to go zrough zat."

* * *

Just to let you know there is a wallpaper to this story. You can go here pics./tainawhitesaber/pic/0002cpk1/ to see it:)

I plan to finish this but the bloody evil plot bunnies wanted it to come out now instead of when i actually finished one of my other stories...whispers they know about my ADD the heifers! So they are taking advantge of it.

I hope you all enjoy it...

and please review! i love reviews!


End file.
